This invention pertains generally to the art of hermetic refrigerant compressors, and in particular to a compressor structural arrangement to take advantage of oil cooling of the motor and compressor in a hermetic shell.
For the most part compressors used in refrigeration, air conditioning and heat pump applications have traditionally been cooled by means of the cool refrigerant suction gas being passed through the motor before it enters the cylinder. In any of the applications, this causes a temperature rise and superheating of the suction gas before it enters the cylinder inlet and, accordingly, there is a loss of capacity for a given displacement compressor as well as a loss in system efficiency. These losses are especially pronounced when the compressor is being used in the heating mode of a heat pump application with low outdoor temperatures since the returning suction gas is also of a relatively low temperature and then passes in heat transfer relation with the parts of the hot motor and compressor.
While not common in the art, it has been taught to use an oil cooler, external to the compressor, to provide cooled oil which is returned to the compressor for cooling and lubricating purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 2,225,228 provides an example of such an arrangement.
It is the aim of this invention to provide an arrangement of that general type, but in which certain advantageous structural features are employed.